Pick-up trucks having a passenger cab and an open bed have become popular in the vehicle market for their sporty appearance and their usefulness in transporting cargo for both sport and work-related purposes.
Sometimes, the beds of pick-up trucks are used to haul and store goods. Because goods are transported and stored in all weather conditions, pick-up trucks frequently have tops for the beds to protect the goods in the bed from the environment. Two types of tops are available for the beds: caps and tonneau covers. A cap is usually shaped similarly to the cab of the truck and provides a large enclosed area in the bed of the truck.
In contrast, a tonneau cover is generally a flat sheet that mounts flat against the top of the bed to give the pickup truck a sleeker appearance than a cap. A tonneau cover is also more aerodynamic than a cap, and because a tonneau cover generally has no windows or openings, it shields any goods within the bed from visibility so as not to encourage theft. Presumably for these reasons, tonneau covers are becoming increasingly popular.
Most tonneau covers pivot along the front of the bed between a closed position covering the bed and an open position, in which the rear of the tonneau cover is tilted upwards to allow access to the inside of the bed. It is desirable that tonneau covers be easily removable from the truck bed so that people, animals, and goods larger than the area enclosed by the tonneau cover can also be easily transported. It is also desirable that tonneau covers be easy to install because pick-up truck owners often purchase the cover after purchasing the truck and desire to install the cover themselves.